¿Conoces a Kurt Hummel?
by WeLoveIt
Summary: -Quiero llevarmelo, quiero que este por siempre conmigo. -¿Llevartelo?, por favor, Blaine no sabe lo que eres, ¿Sabe si quiera a donde va?. -Eso no importa, importa que nos amamos.


**"¿Conoces a Kurt Hummel?" **

**Capitulo 1.**

* * *

-¡Rosa!-Ingresó en una de las habitaciones-¿Rosa?-Rodó sus ojos al notar que la mujer no se encontraba ahí.- ¡Rosa!-Exclamó por el pasillo.

Ingresó a la cocina, totalmente frustrado, ¿Por qué era tan difícil encontrar a esa mujer? De pronto notó una nota pegada con un imán al refrigerador.

"_Blaine_: _Fui a hacer las compras, tardaré, no me esperes. Y no grites como idiota. Tu papá tampoco está, tiene reunión con sus nuevos clientes en el estudio, regresará tarde también. NO LO LLAMES. Rosa"._

-Mierda, Rosa, nunca estas cuando te necesito-Murmuró lanzando la nota al papelero.

Rosa era su empleada. ¿Empleada?, era su madre cási. Trabajaba ahí desde que Blaine nació, claro con un padre como Adam Anderson, uno de los abogados más famosos de Ohio y su madre era su secretaria personal, Kelly Anderson, controlaba toda la vida de su padre, sabía que movimiento hacía, que palabra decía, o que aire respiraba. Era mujer bella en verdad, era una versión de Blaine femenina, morena, delgada, esbelta… Toda una hermosura. Sus vidas eran agitadas, por lo que confiaron en Rosa para que cuide a su pequeño hijo.

Tomó un trozo de papel para dejarle una nota a la mujer.

"_Rosa: Voy por un café, vuelvo dentro de un rato. Llevo mi celular cualquier cosa, te quiero. Blaine._

Esa siesta le había venido bastante bien. A los muchachos les gustaban las fiestas alocadas, y el recién se recuperaba de los excesos de sus amigos. Era domingo, y necesitaba café, o un analgésico… Lo que encuentre primero.

Se sentó en el mostrador y suspiró.

-Hola, un café doble por favor-Le dijo a la mesera.

-Claro, son cinco dólares, tesoro-La encargada le extendió el café con una gran sonrisa mientras recibía el billete.

-Gracias-Murmuró.

Le dio un sorbo a su café.

-Oye, no, no, no, olvídalo, ¡No! Porque no quiero ir a una cita doble contigo y el extraño primo de Finn, ¡Porque es un asco, Rachel!, olvídalo, no pienso ir. Si, diviértete mucho-Sonrió socarronamente y dejó el teléfono sobre la barra.

Un muchacho castaño, un poco alto, con unos ojos que no podía distinguir si eran verdes o azules, era una extraña mezcla se había sentado en la banqueta a su lado.

-Un moka por favor-Dijo a la encargada en un suspiro.

Blaine reía al escuchar todo el alboroto que estaba armando ese muchacho.

-Siento eso-Recibió la taza de papel con la bebida-Gracias-le murmuró a la mesera-Mi amiga es una pesada-Se recargó contra el respaldo y lo observo.

-Los conozco bien…-Dijo Blaine entre risas.

-Entonces… ¿Qué haces por aquí?, digo, los muchachitos ricos no andan por estas calles.

-¿Discúlpame?

-Me escuchaste, cariño. Gente como tú no anda por estos lados de Ohio.

-¿Y que clase de gente soy?-Alzó una ceja.

-Por favor… ¿Crees que no reconozco ese conjunto?, es Armani original.

Blaine sonrió de costado-Digamos que no soy de los que crees.

-¿A si?-Lo miró expectante-¿Y como podemos decir que eres?

-Digamos que soy… diferente, no soy arrogante ni nada por el estilo.

-Disculpa, no escuche tu nombre.

-Blaine…Blaine Anderson-Le sonrió.

-¡Un Anderson!-Lo miró fingiendo sorpresa-Bien, Blaine Anderson, ¿Qué haces para gustarle a un chico como tú?-Le sonrió seductoramente.

-¿Disculpa?-Le sonrió nervioso y se sonrojó.

-Me escuchaste, tesoro-Le guiñó un ojo.

Blaine solo se hundió de hombros.

-Bien, cariño, te diré lo que haremos-Tomó una servilleta y le pidió prestada la lapicera que utilizaba la mesera-Yo te dejo mi numero, y me llamas cuando lo averigües, yo me voy porque mis amigas van a matarme si me demoro mas.-Le extendió el papel y le sonrió rápidamente.

Miró la servilleta unos segundos, la tomó, la dobló y la colocó cuidadosamente en su bolsillo.

-Creo que tengo algo para hacer este viernes…-Murmuró con una gran sonrisa a la mesera.

-Al parecer, corazón-Le sonrió levantando el vaso vacío-Diviértete mucho.

-Adiós-Le sonrió cortezemente.

* * *

Adam Anderson estaba sentado en su cómoda silla giratoria detrás de su gran escritorio, se sentía tan importante así, y más ahora que había tenido una exitosa reunión con sus nuevos clientes, tenían la cuartada perfecta, sonreía al pensar en lo que había logrado en unas pocas horas.

-_Adam…_

Comenzó a ver en la habitación, estaba seguro de que estaba solo.

_-Adam…_

-¿Quién…Quien es?

-No me conoces, pero estoy seguro de que no querrás hacerlo.

-No puedo verte, ¿Dónde estas?

-No necesitas verme, tranquilo, solo escucha.

-Pu…Pues te escucho-Comenzó a sentirse asustado.

-¿Te doy miedo?-Esa voz, o lo que fuere comenzó a reír en forma de burla.

-Algo, s…si.

-Deberías, porque puedo hacer que te quedes sin aliento si se me antoja.

-¿A que te refieres?-Frunció el ceño.

-¿El miedo te bloque cierto?-Esa voz comenzó a reír de nuevo-Esa no es la actitud de un fuerte abogado. Me refiero a que si yo quiero puedo hacerte dormir y no despertarte más, ¿Es lo bastante claro para ti?

-Es una broma ¿cierto?, ¡Es una condenada broma!

-¿Esto te parece una broma?

Adam Anderson comenzaba a quedarse sin aire, algo en su garganta lo ahogaba, era una sensación desesperante en verdad, efectivamente comenzaba a quedarse sin aliento. Trataba de conseguir algo de aire, pero no sabía como hacerlo, esto solo lo hacia desesperarse aún más.

-¿Quedó claro o necesitas alguna demostración más?

-N…no-Dijo con dificultad-Es suficiente, ¿Qué quieres?

Esperó unos segundos-¿Qué quiero?, que buena pregunta, Anderson. Es muy fácil de contestar, tu vida, eso quiero.

Se recargó contra el respaldo de su silla, ¿Era enserio?, lo asustaba el solo pensarlo.

-¿Eres la muerte?

-Que astuto… ¿Te queda alguna duda?, o te lo dejo más claro.

-No, no. Está más que claro-Hizo una pausa desconcertado-¿Ya…Ya es mi hora?

-Todavía no, pero está cerca.

-¿Cuándo?

-No te preocupes por eso, tienes tiempo suficiente para despedirte, cuando sea hora solo lo sabrás-Hizo una pausa y comenzó a reír-Oye Anderson, ¿A quien le dejaras tu gran imperio? Tu hijito te dejo bien claro que no quiere saber nada acerca de eso.

-Eso es mi problema.

-Oye…No seas altanero que yo hago lo que quiero contigo. No creo que seas tan estupido como para retarme ¿O si?

Negó con la cabeza nerviosamente.

-Así me gusta, mejor me voy para que digieras tranquilo la situación.

El hombre sintió un dolor en su pecho ¿Era enserio?, le daba mucho miedo, estaba realmente asustado y no sabía si era producto de su imaginación lo que había escuchado, quizás solo era producto del alcohol que había bebido hace unos segundos…

-¿Señor Anderson?-Sacudió un poco su brazo-¡Señor Anderson!

-¿S…si?-Dijo con la voz ronca.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-Lo miró preocupada.

-¿Estaba soñando? ¡Estaba soñando!-La miró entusiasmada.

Hannah lo miro asustada-Supongo que si, ¿Esta todo bien?

-¡Esta todo más que bien!, ¡Perfecto!-Sonrió ampliamente.

Lo miró aún más asustada. Adam lo notó y rápidamente carraspeó-¿Necesitas algo, Hannah?-Le dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo.

La muchacha carraspeó también concentrándose en su carpeta-Bien…Su hijo dejó un par de mensajes, y sus otros clientes lo esperan mañana a la hora del almuerzo en el hotel The Westin en Cincinnati para aclarar los términos del juicio.

-¿Es todo?

La muchacha asintió.

-Bien Hannah, Gracias-Hizo una pausa-¿Tienes hora?-Preguntó enderezándose en la silla.

-Las…-Miró su reloj-Las 2:15 de la mañana.

-¡Las 2:15!-La miró sorprendido-¿Qué haces todavía aquí?

-Quizás…Podría haberme necesitado para algo…

-Ve a casa muchacha, es demasiado tarde, puedes irte-Le sonrió.

-Este bien señor, Gracias-Le devolvió la sonrisa-Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Hannah era una secretaria muy buena para ser tan pequeña, era el reemplazo de su mujer ahora que se había tomado unas mini vacaciones en Michigan visitando a su hermana. Le agradaba Hannah, la trataba cási como una hija. Quizás la veía con tanta ternura debido a lo pequeña que era, tenía cási la misma edad de Blaine. ¡Blaine!, mierda, había olvidado que eran las 2:15 de la mañana. Blaine iba a matarlo definitivamente, se había olvidado completamente de que hoy iban a cenar todos juntos en familia, Blaine, Jessie, su hija mayor, Rory, su mano derecha y esposo de su hija y… Ese extraño muchacho ¿Se llamaba Sebastian?, eso creía, Blaine había estado hablando sobre ello toda la semana, quería presentar a Sebastian en su familia. Hoy iba a conocerlo, no le hacía tanta gracia, pero debía hacerlo, pero su reunión con sus clientes se había extendido más de lo pensado y después se había quedado dormido…Pronto recordó el sueño, ese extraño sueño...Por suerte había sido solo un sueño, eso lo dejaba más tranquilo, pero, ¿Significaba algo acaso?, parecía tan real…Quizás solo era que estaba preocupado porque el doctor le dijo que debía dejar los habanos si quería ver a su hijo graduarse, ¿Tan mal estaba?, al parecer si…

Decidió llamarlo, luego se dio cuenta de que era una idea realmente estupida cuando el contestador fue lo que obtuvo. Lógico, era realmente tarde, y Blaine rara vez se acostaba a esas horas. Era muy buen hijo, a veces se sorprendía por lo correcto que era. Era ducado, respetuoso, dulce, traía buenas notas siempre, y era increíblemente bueno con las chicas, pero el problema era que desperdiciaba ese talento por ser gay, era un problema pequeñito, cási no se notaba, pero a fin de cuentas, ahí estaba… Al principio pensó que solo era algo de adolecente rebelde, una etapa. Pero luego pasaron los años y el no cambiaba, seguía pensando igual, esto comenzó a preocupar a Adam, quería mandarlo a terapia, pero Kate lo había convencido de que era innecesario, ya había aprendido a vivir con eso hasta eso…Aunque a veces odiaba esa extraña condición con lo más profundo de su alma. Quería arrancárselo de alguna forma, pero sabía lo terco que era Blaine, sabía que si el le hacía algo, el lo haría peor. En fin, habían aprendido a convivir en paz, y era buen hijo a pesar de ello. Mientras a el no le diera problemas, podía hacer lo que quería.

* * *

**Nota: **_Holaaa!. Empezando con una nueva historia desde Salta en mis mini-vacaciones. ¿Les gustó?, tengo este proyecto hace rato, pero quería esperar un tiempo más para subirlo, ¡esperen a ver todas las sorpresas que trae esta historia! Se van a sorprender mucho. Sebastian es indispensable en mis historias, ayuda mucho, aunque aquí aparece poquito. Creo que es todo por hoy, me comprometo a actualizarla seguido... Asique nos vemos dentro de unos días con mis locuras!. Nos vemos, que la disfruten y espero sus comentarios y reviews sobre el Capitulo. Un beso!._


End file.
